RossRachel- The One That Could Have Been
by rachel.geller15
Summary: Lobsters, what could have happened if these Lobsters had been alone. Hoping for more chapters soon


Ross and Rachel

The one with all the jam This is a version of what could have happened if Chandler hadn't have walked in.

This is M rated. Contains an a lot of LEMONS!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the friends characters

"we're all alone in an empty apartment" Ross seductively whispered in Rachel's ear. Oh he's so sexy, Rachel thought as Ross started to kiss and nibble her neck and ears..she wanted him so bad. "we can't I have to be at work in like 10 minutes" Rachel moaned, she loved it when Ross did that to her neck, it turned her on so much. Ross wrapped his hands round Rachel's waist and continued nuzzling into her neck, just were he knew she likes it. Ross stepped backwards and pulled Rachel onto the couch so she was lay on top of him, "oh I guess, its not like I'm employee of the year or anything.." Rachel whispered into Ross's hair, she loved his hair.

Ross turned round so that they were lay side by side on the couch, her hands were trailing down his back as soft as butterflies but they were leaving trails of fire, he loved those small, warm hands. Ross dipped his head down to kiss Rachel, she returned this kiss with passion, he loved the taste of her lips, they were so sweet and soft.

Ross started to kiss all down Rachel's neck and onto her collarbones, he then began to pull her top down, revealing more and more of her beautiful breasts, he loved this woman, Rachel was moaning softly into the top of Ross's hair, she loved the feel of his lips on her skin. Ross then took his lips away from her skin, before Rachel knew it her top was over her head and on the floor. He was so sexy when he was slick like that, Rachel thought, I love him so much. Ross's lips came back down onto Rachel's skin just above her left breast. Ross moaned, she was wearing the bra that she knew he loved it was black with red roses on it, he knew it came with a matching thong but was she wearing it? He hoped so, that underwear set got him so horny for her. Ross needed to see her. He swiftly undid her bra and she sat up so that it slid down her tanned, slender arms and she was sat looking at Ross biting her lip, she knew he liked her like that.

"oooh Rachel" Ross moaned as her began to kiss all around her nipples whilst cupping her breasts in his hands, he kneaded them gently, then he started to suck on her right nipple, she arched her back as he did this thrusting into him, causing friction in a place that made him moan into her breast, she loved it and she knew he was enjoying himself. Rachel put her hands on either side of Ross's face and guided it back up to her lips, she kissed him with a fiery passion which he returned, he still had one hand on her breast and then other was in the small of her back making her thrust into him. Ross moaned into Rachel's mouth because her hands were suddenly on the waistband on his trousers, teasing him, slowly she slid her hand down and traced his penis through his pants and boxers, a shiver of pleasure ran down Rachel's spine. She unbuttoned his pants onehanded and unzipped them, she put both her hands on the sides of his waistband, and pulled his trousers down.

Ross moaned with intense pleasure into Rachel's mouth because he knew that she could cause him so much pleasure with those hands. Rachel, still passionately and deeply kissing Ross, rested her fingers just inside the waistband of his boxers, teasing him, she knew this would be driving him wild. Ross was going insane from the lust he had towards this woman right now, he took his hands of her breast and out the small of her back, he started to unzip the back of her skirt and in one swift motion it was by her knees, Rachel then straightened her legs out and began to straddle him, Ross could now pull the skirt all the way off. She was wearing the matching underwear set that got him so horny, although now she was just in the thong because he had gotten rid of that bra earlier. Ross then started to rub Rachel in a place of intense pleasure through her panties, Rachel groaned so loudly at this, Ross then removed the thong with his teeth, Rachel moaned and bucked her hips into Ross.

Once Ross had removed the last peice of fabric covering his beautiful girlfriends body he simple sat and marveled at her beauty, Rachel, on the other hand had other ideas, she ripped Ross's shirt off and took his boxers off, they both then fell down onto the sofa so that they were lay side by side, Ross began caressing the top of Rachel's leg, he was driving her wild and he knew it, slowly he started to rub inbetween her legs, in her sacred place, she was already wet. Rachel was begging him to enter her, she adjusted her position so that the legs were wider so that he could enter easily. Ross slid one finger into her warm, wet core, she began to groan loudly, he loved the sounds she made when he pleasured her. Rachel groaned in pleasure at his entry, as he rubbed her she bucked her hips upwards into him causing a friction making Ross need her, he felt her tighten around his fingers, he knew she was reaching the point of no return. He pulled his fingers out and Rachel begged him to put them back, but before she could finish her sentence Ross thrust his cock into her, so hard his balls slapped against her. Rachel screamed as he did this and Ross could feel her tightening around him again, he adjusted their position slightly and as Rachel screamed his name, he felt her juices flow out over him. "oh Ross baby please" Rachel cried as she reached the climax. At this Ross felt himself letting go, Rachel was so beautiful, the way she was lay under him biting her lip and sweating slightly..Ross could feel himself slipping over the edge...

This is my first ever fanfic so please read and review!


End file.
